Quando Erza fa Cupido
by EvelynJaneWolfman
Summary: Nessuno può mettersi tra Erza e la sua torta di fragole... Nessuno! Nemmeno una stalker innamorata e un gruppo di ragazze impazzite!


Quando Erza fa cupido

 _Ohayo, bella gente!_

 _Oddio, è da un sacco di tempo che non pubblico su questo sito o su questo fandom e la cosa mi agita un po'. Ho voluto correggere e ripubblicare questa mia vecchia shot, scritta la bellezza di quattro anni fa, perché è una delle poche di cui vado fiera; tuttavia aveva bisogno di una bella lucidata perché gli errori che vi ho trovato mi hanno fatta accapponare la pelle._

 _Non sono soddisfatta del risultato finale, soprattutto perché il mio stile attuale è molto differente da quello di questa storia e mentre la correggevo mi sono davvero dovuta trattenere dal cancellarla e riscriverla completamente daccapo. Mi ha aiutata la mia immensa pigrizia. Spero, comunque, che vi strappi qualche risata, volevo assolutamente tornare a scrivere qualcosa sulla mia coppia preferita e visto che la raccolta di shot e la storia long natalizia che intendo pubblicare sono ancora in fase di scrittura, ne ho approfittato per provare a rimediare ad alcuni dei miei obbrobri. Con scarsi risultati, ovviamente…_

 _Bene, vi lascio alla lettura (ho detto anche fin troppo)!_

Schiamazzi e risatine aleggiavano nella gilda, quella mattina. I membri di Fairy Tail erano abituati al caos, alle risse e alla distruzione di oggetti o di intere città, tuttavia la scena a cui stavano assistendo i membri maschili era alquanto insolita e allarmante.

«Ma cosa diavolo stanno facendo?» borbottò Gajeel, fissando torvo il tavolo dove tutte le ragazze sedevano, su di giri, a parlottare tra di loro. Il suo sguardo si posò su una ragazza in particolare, una minuta che in quel momento aveva l'aria totalmente assorta dallo stupido argomento sentimentale di cui stavano parlando. A volte il suo udito era una maledizione, perché certi discorsi se li sarebbe risparmiati volentieri.

«Non lo so, ma io ho sete» rispose un Gray piuttosto alterato, invidiando, anche se solo per un secondo, l'udito di Natsu. «Mira! Ho sete!» urlò il mago del ghiaccio, tentando di attirare l'attenzione della compagna.

«Sì, aspetta un minuto» gli rispose l'albina senza nemmeno voltarsi, si limitò ad agitare la mano destra pigramente, come se stesse cercando di cacciare un insetto fastidioso, prima di tornare a parlare con le amiche.

«Juvia, secondo me dovresti farti desiderare e non seguirlo ovunque come un cagnolino fedele.» A parlare fu la maga stellare, ricevendo alcuni consensi dalle altre ragazze a quel suggerimento.

«D… desiderare?» La povera maga della pioggia arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli mentre pensieri alquanto discutibili e scene vietate ai minori prendevano vita nella sua testa. Di certo non era ciò a cui la bionda aveva alluso. D'altro canto, la maga era seduta a quel tavolo da ben due ore e aveva praticamente ascoltato di tutto, dai pugni alla lingerie sexy, ed era normale che i suoi pensieri prendessero quella piega. Aveva chiesto aiuto alle ragazze su come poter conquistare il suo Gray-sama, ormai stanca di nascondersi e spiarlo nell'ombra, ma ognuna di loro contraddiceva il suggerimento di un'altra. Di certo era più confusa di prima.

«Tu che ne pensi, Erza?» chiese Mirajane alla rossa, che se ne stava leggermente in disparte a tentare di mangiare la sua adorata torta di fragole.

«Non lo so» fu la secca risposta. Non aveva nemmeno alzato la testa dal piatto.

Mentre le ragazze tornavano a confabulare tra di loro, ignorando la totale mancanza di partecipazione dell'amica, a Lisanna venne un'idea tanto semplice quanto efficace.

«Bacialo!» gridò eccessivamente emozionata.

«C… cosa?» La maga dell'acqua sobbalzo dalla sorpresa, sbattendo le anche contro il tavolo e mandando di conseguenza la torta di Titania al suolo. Il suono del piatto che andava in frantumi fece ammutolire e gelare l'intera gilda.

Tutte guardarono la scena inorridite. Erza era rimasta nella stessa posizione, ancora con la forchetta nella mano, e un leggero tremolio nervoso scosse il suo corpo.

«Questo è troppo...» bisbigliò la rossa in preda alla rabbia. Come una furia, si alzò, prese Juvia per il polso e si diresse verso il mago del ghiaccio afferrandolo per un braccio. I due vennero letteralmente lanciati fuori dalla gilda sotto gli sguardi allibiti e terrorizzati dei nakama.

«Allora, ascoltatemi bene...» ringhiò. «Ora voi due passerete una bellissima giornata insieme e tornerete come una coppia felice, chiaro?»

I due annuirono, terrorizzati e confusi.

«Cosa fate ancora qui?» gridò nuovamente Titania quando i due, palesemente paralizzati dallo shock, se ne restavano a fissarla con i sederi a terra invece che obbedire al suo ordine. Senza farselo ripetere una terza volta, Gray prese Juvia per mano e corse lontano dalla gilda, o meglio, lontano dalla rossa.

«Be'... non è proprio quello che avevo in mente, ma almeno possiamo dire che siano usciti insieme» commentò Mira e tutte annuirono d'accordo Titania tornò a sedersi, ordinando un'altra fetta di torta.

Nessuno poteva mettersi contro Erza e la sua torta di fragole. Nessuno.


End file.
